ColdHearted
by jneisha
Summary: Nina Williams and her sister Anna work for Lee Cholan and Heihachi Mishima. Nina and Anna both have a love connection with Lee but Nina is fed up with it and wants out of the whole thing but will Lee let her go so easily?


_Cold-Hearted Version 2.0_

_By: jneisha_

_J_neisha@hotmail.com_

Disclaimer: In my bio but I'll type it again.  Tekken and their characters aren't mine, there property of Namco.  I and many other Fanfiction writers are not making money off of this…this is just for fun.  Also Limp Bizkit's songs from the CD Rearranged aren't mine either.  Don't sue me because I have no money.     

A/N: This whole thing is sort of what I thought happened between Nina, her sister Anna and Lee the man in-between it all…or the relationship that all of them once had.  There is a prequel in Anna perspective called _Jealousy_.  Then the sequel is in Lee's perspective in _Making Amends._  _Cold-Hearted_ is in Nina's perspective.  This was originally in three long chapters but I decided to put all three chapters into a one shot fanfic.  

Lately I've been skeptical 

_Silent when I would use to speak_

_Distance from all around me_

_Who witness me fail and become weak_

_~Limp Bizkit: Rearranged_

****

****

I lye in bed as I watched Lee slip his clothes on.  I was under the covers, naked…while Lee got out of bed.  I watched as Lee's naked frame slip on his boxers, and then walk over to get his pants.  As he grabbed his pants, he turned to look at me.  I stared at him and he stared at me.  I knew what was going to happen next.  He was going to tell me: 'Nina I have a mission for you.  I want you…' and then he'll keep going on and on about the mission once he's told me what the mission was.

But what I knew was going to happen didn't happen.  Lee turned around to his pants, which were on the floor, put them on and then grabbed his socks, shoes and short then left, closing the door behind him.  All I could do was stare at the door in amazement. 

 "No mission?" I thought aloud as I got out of bed and reached for my bra and panties, which were on the chair by the desk with the rest of my clothes.  

As I was putting on my bra after slipping on my panties, I heard Lee suddenly laughing…I figured it weird.  When he walked out of my room he seemed quite upset.  I crept up to the door and looked out the key-whole.  I couldn't see much, but I could see enough.  Lee was talking to my sister Anna.  I couldn't hear what they were talking about and I was anxious to learn what they were talking, or planning.  

I hurried to the chair to get my purple suit, my suit for assassinations, and put it on.   My green camouflage suit was sitting in the closet watching my every step.  After I put on my purple jumpsuit, I ran back to the door to look out the keyhole to see what Lee and Ann were talking about but by time I got to the door they were gone.  

I walked back to the chair and put on my purple shoes, touched up my hair and lipstick, then waked out the door.  I had a room in the Mishima Headquarters, which I obtained during the second King of Iron Fists Tournament.  At about that time, Lee and I had a love affair and Anna and I were starting to have a sisterly bond, like none before.

Now it seems like Anna and Lee are starting to act strange.  For the past few weeks, after Lee and I did our daily routine (mostly consisting of sex) Lee didn't seem to be very happy with me.  Well, I wondered what my mission was today…if I had one.  I walked out the door to find Heihachi Mishima standing in front of me.  He stared at me for a moment, then spoke.  

"Hello Nina," he greeted with no smile what so ever.  

"Hi," I replied looking at him questioningly.  I wondered what he wanted.  He's never stood in front of my door waiting for me to come out…well, he's never stood anywhere near my door.

"I need you to retrieve something very valuable for me," Heihachi said in a low but demanding voice.  

I looked at him.  He wanted _me_ to retrieve something?  _Heihachi Mishima?_I didn't hesitate to say yes.  A rare opportunity like this I wouldn't pass up.  

"What do you want me to do?" 

Heihachi explained to me what he wanted me to do.  He wanted me to retrieve a diamond that Kazuya has guarded in the Mishima Zaibatsu.  Kazuya had the diamond guarded while he was still in charge of Mishima Headquarters.

Rumor has it Kazuya is now living with Jun.  Kazuya lost everything that he ever had.  He gave up the Mishima Headquarters for Jun.  Heihachi told me he would do it himself but with all the lasers in the building surrounding the hand reader, he wouldn't be as quick and as devious to get the diamond and get out of there like I would.  He claimed to be getting old and he wasn't what he used to be.  I accepted the mission.  Now I can see what the Mishima Zaibatsu is all about.

Camouflage suit and all, I made it into the Mishima Zaibatsu.  The Mishima Zaibatsu is a building with guards on every floor guarding the diamond that's on the top floor.  There are fifteen floors…I used a stealth helicopter to get to the top floor, then signaled it to wait for me a few miles away with a tracking signal.  

I attached a silent bomb to the window next to me and jumped down to the lower level.  The bomb exploded but not to loud that the guards or the alarm could come out or on.  I climbed back up to the window and jumped in.  Silently I ran through the hallway and stopped dead in my tracks to find two guards standing side by side in front of a door that I suppose was the door that leads to the diamond.  

I had to think of a plan to get past these guards without making the alarm go off.  I did what any assassin would do…kill the guards.  I hid by the wall near the door and through a knife at one and an Ant.L Dart at another.  It was time to go through the door.  I kicked the door open and watched, as it swung open.  I walked into a big room, and looked it up and down.  It had a high ceiling, very spaced out walls, and the diamond was in the middle of the room.  

Something didn't look right as if…it was just too easy to take the diamond and run.  I took out a spray can from my little bad and started to spray in front of me to find red laser beams.  I threw a smoke bomb to the middle of the room.  It blew up and after a few seconds smile filled up the room.  

After the smoke cleared, I saw thousands of red lasers all around the room, in every nook and cranny.  The only way I was going to get past these lasers was to find an off switch…or flip through some lasers and snatch the diamond out of the glass box and run.  

Well…I'll go for a more dangerous way out…choice B.  I did a dive n roll through the first set of lasers, and then back flips the rest of the way, till I got to the glass box holding the diamond.  The diamond was beautiful.  It was crystal clear and shimmered in the light.  I couldn't take my eyes off the diamond.  The diamond was so clear and shiny it captured the smile that crept across my face.  

I took off my little bag and took out a compass and cut a circle in the middle square of the glass box.  I caught the cut glass before it could shatter on the floor and put the protractor back in my bag.  I took out the diamond slowly, cautious that I wouldn't set off another alarm.  As I did that, my little bag dropped from my hand but luckily it didn't trip any of the lasers.  

After I got the diamond from out of the glass box, I picked up my bag and put the diamond in it, I triggered the alarm by putting the diamond in my bag and tripping up an alarm unconsciously.  Guess it's time for my _"Great Escape."_  I ran to the other side of the room where the window was.  After a few seconds of running, lasers started shooting at me.  There were lasers everywhere and I couldn't seem to dodge them.  

As soon as I got near the window, I dived out making sure the shattered particles didn't cut me.  I was in perfect dive form, escaping the lasers as they went crazy through out the building.  I was ready to hit the water below when a laser shattered one of the windows and hit the side of my back.  I flipped over and fell into the water making a big splash.  The impact of the splash hurt the side of my back even more.  I was able to swim to a safer place in the water.  I looked for my signaler to signal my stealth helicopter, but when I found it, it was broken.  The laser broke the signaler as well as injuring me.  

I held my back in pain and wondered how I was going to get back… 

So let's make somethin' out of it 

_This way we can all relate_

_Worldwide we collide_

_This is how we communicate_

_~Limp Bizkit: 9 Teen 90 Nine_

****

I managed to make it back to Mishima Headquarters in one piece.  The pain in my back was now more excruciating than ever.  I had swum most of the way back but I had to get out the water do to the dead end.  I stopped in-between strokes from the pain in my back.  The pain now traveled through my whole back.  As far as walking, I had to walk several miles in order to make it back to Mishima Headquarters.  I had to keep out of sight from Lee because I didn't want him to see me hurt like this.  I don't remember what happened after that though.  I must have blacked out.  All I remembered after that was waking up in my room in my bra and panties, lying on my chest, my head rested in my arms and not being able to move from the pain that I was in.  

The pain expanded, now surrounding my entire back.  I felt like crying from this excruciating pain, but was strong.  I heard someone walk into the room closing the door behind them.  They stood there for a minute, then emerged and got closer.  Then they spoke.

"Thank you for bringing back the Mishima Diamond."

"I thought it was Kazuya's?" I asked confused.  I saw the figure's shadow emerge in front of me now.  I picked up my head to see Lee standing in front of me with an ice pack.  The sight of the ice pack made my back throb in pain even more.  Lee smiled, then walked to the middle of the bed and placed the ice pack on the side of my back where the pain first occurred.  I didn't bother to ask him how he knew where the pain occurred, but I didn't care either.  

"As for your question," Lee began, "Kazuya named it his diamond after he stole it from out father.  That diamond is valuable and Kazuya wanted it for himself.  He's greedy.  You and I both now that."

Lee pressed the ice pack down to numb the pain in my back.  I started to feel better the instant he pressed the ice pack down.  A smile crept across my face as my back numbed from the ice pack.  

Lee went on with his speech, "See, father had the diamond in his possession long before the first King of the Iron Fist Tournament.  When Kazuya beat our father during the first tournament, he gained control of everything.  Kazuya knew father had the diamond and he felt as though having it would make him filthy rich."  

The more Lee pressed down on the ice pack, the more I became overwhelmed with relief from the back pain.  Lee sat down beside me, still pressing down onto the ice pack.  "Feeling better?" he asked in a whisper.  I couldn't respond…I could only moan.  Lee bent down and started to kiss my neck.  As he was kissing my neck, her ran his hands up and down, from my neck all the way down to my hips.  

After doing that for a few minutes, I started to moan in pleasure.  As far as I knew there was no more pain in my back or in any part of my body for that matter.  All there was… was pleasure.  Lee started to travel down to my once aching back, now being smothered with passionate kisses.  I don't know where all my pain had went, but as far as I knew it needed to stay where it was…

*****************

I woke up in an empty room full of darkness.  I got out of bed and felt my way to the light switch.  As soon as I turned it on, I found Heihachi Mishima standing at the other end of the room.  I looked down to see I had on a pink teddy.  One thing though…how did I get this on? I don't remember putting on a pink teddy unless…Lee must of slipped it on me before Heihachi showed up in my room unnoticed and unwanted.

"So Nina, your awake? Had a good nap if that's what you had." Heihachi stared at me; a smile crept across his face.  

"What now Mishima? You sent me on a mission that nearly paralyzes me…and you don't want to tell me what for.  So what's next?"   I was furious.  So furious I felt like killing Heihachi with my bare hands, just when Lee walked through the door.

Before I could say anything Lee spoke.  "Oh, your awake?" he asked.  "How was your nap?" 

I narrowed my eyes at Lee.  "Why is he here?" I asked pointing to Heihachi.  All Heihachi did was stare with that creepy smile on his face.  I watched as Lee advanced toward me, putting his hands on my arms looking down at me.  "Nina, Heihachi needs us right now.  We're about to go to war with the other Tekken fighters and he needs a back up crew."

_Heihachi Mishima needs a back up crew?_ Last thing I knew he could handle things on his own.  "He needs us to help him battle the other Tekken fighters." Still narrowed eyed, I stared at Lee.  

"I'm only helping because I want to get at Jun for stopping my plans at assassinating Kazuya." 

Lee smiled a smile that was sick and twisted.  He turned around and walked out the room, Heihachi not far behind.  I knew that I got myself into a hell of a mess.  If all the other Tekken fighter's were going to be there, I'm wondering how can just a team of three and Heihachi fight a team of about nineteen.  I for one wanted to get revenge and I knew that nothing was going to stop me from getting it.  Well this is the test, the test to prove my fighting skills and the test to prove my loyalty…

_I'm convinced that you (fucked me)_

_Real good.  You did (you did)_

_But I won't let go_

_I got my reason and I'm not leavin'_

_Soon I wait on you to lie_

_~Limp Bizkit: Nobody like you_

As Lee and I were riding in a private jet, I started to fantasize about him.  They were weird but beautiful fantasies.  I dreamt Lee and I live a happy life without all of this shit that is going on now, and Anna was nowhere in sight.  The screeching halt of the jet awakened me from this fantasy making me groan.  Lee opened the door to the jet and as it rose over us, Lee unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out the jet.  I took my time unbuckling my seat belt, then I stood up and climbed over the drivers seat.  He took my hands and helped me out of the jet.  

I jumped out to see Heihachi standing in front of me with a shadow lurking behind him.  I squinted my eyes as I looked at the shadow.  "Ready Nina?" Lee asked staring at me puzzled.  He turned to see what I was looking at and then he looked back at me puzzled.  

"What are you looking at?" asked Heihachi looking behind him.  He turned back around to look at me as a smile crept across his face.  "That shadow is your sister, Anna," he replied as Anna stepped out of the shadows.

Anna and I were inseparable during the first King of the Iron Fist.  As soon as Lee came into our lives during the first Tekken, things began to change.  Lee acted as if he loved me, but he acted as if he never knew Anna.  Now it's a turn around.  He acts as if he loves her and acts like he never knew me.  

Anna came up to me and hugged me.  She had a big smile on her pale face.  "Nina! I'm so happy were working together!"  Anna was so excited that she couldn't stay still.  She was so fidgety she was making me tired.  I turned to see Heihachi looking above him.  We were on the rooftop of Mishima Headquarters.  

"Hmmm.  They're waiting for us," Heihachi replied still looking above him.  I looked to see shadows lurking the rooftop.  Those shadows must have been the Tekken fighters.  "It's time for us to greet our fellow fighters," Lee stated, a smile on his handsome face.  As Anna and Lee headed for the stairs, I stood there.  I didn't think it was a good idea to take that path but that was their idea so they deal with it.  For some reason I didn't want to fight.  I didn't feel my presence was needed. 

I jumped into the jet that Lee and I were using and headed for the roof of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  I got out of the jet at the last floor and climbed the rest the rest of the way up leaving the jet to wait for me on the last floor.  When I got to the top of the Zaibatsu all I seen was carnage.  There was nothing I could do but stand there looking at all of this with shock.  I seen Kazuya and Heihachi duking it out, Anna and Jun fighting, Baek and Marshall brawling and many of the other fighters getting knocked off the building while fighting.

Michelle and Kunimitsu were going at it.  Kunimitsu did a series of roundhouse kicks.  Michelle grew weary after getting hit by those kicks not being able to see her opponent in front of her.  Kunimitsu finished her off with a Tsunami Slash, which knocked her off balance and made her fall to her death.  I stood there in horror.  Lee was right when he said that this was a war.  There were body parts all over the place as well as blood.  I would have liked this if it were a mission but for some reason I hate it.  

I heard a scream.  I turned my head to see Kazuya get kicked in the stomach with Heihachi's bare foot.  He flew back and landed on his knees, blood dripping from his head and mouth.  The blows he was taking from Heihachi looked as if he couldn't take it anymore.  

I turned to see Lee fighting Paul Phoenix, rival of Kazuya Mishima's.  Paul was getting the upper hand in the fight while Lee was lying on the floor holding his stomach, coughing up blood.  Paul looked like he was going to defeat Lee in one hit.  I had do something.  I took a dart out of the pocket of my camouflage suit and positioned it for Paul's head.  As soon as it was positioned right, I flung it at Paul.  It hit him right at the side of his head and Paul fell to the floor unconscious.  I didn't know whether he was dead or alive, but I didn't care either.

I ran up to Lee and hugged him.  His clothes were drenched with blood and I stepped back to avoid touching them.  "Lee…" I began looking at him speechless.

"I'm okay," he replied standing there smiling.  

"How can you smile after something like what Paul did to you just now?" 

He didn't reply.  He just stood there, looking around.  Lee wasn't the kind of person to seek help.  If he needed help, he'd play if off like he didn't or he'd wait till' he was badly hurt to ask for some.  I couldn't stand to see him in such a condition.  I turned away from the horrible sight I saw in front of me and walked away from it.  I turned to find Kazuya struggling to stand up.  His face was bloodier than Lee's blood-drenched clothes.  Kazuya's face had blood pouring down it.  He was facing Heihachi who was in perfect condition.  For some reason I felt Heihachi set me up.  If may sound funny but Heihachi wanted me to retrieve that diamond from the Mishima Zaibatsu but he knew that place had more traps than he mentioned.  He also knew that the only reason he didn't go was because he was able to get in there no challenge and that if I were to go in there I would be the one to get hurt what happened to me the other day.

Lee was now helping Heihachi out while I ran over to see how Anna was doing.  Anna was clearly winning the fight against Jun.  Jun looked like she was going to expire while she lied there on the ground unable to get up.  Anna lifted her foot to stomp her but I stopped her.  

"What are you doing Nina? I thought you liked this kind of stuff?"  Anna was surprised as well as I wondering why I stopped her from killing Jun.  I fell to the floor and put my face in my hands frustrated.  "What's with you? You're not acting like your usually self." 

"I don't know why I'm acting this way either," I replied looking up at Anna.  

_"So kill someone!"_  Anna demanded.  She must have known that I didn't hear her because I could feel her grab the collar of my camouflage suit.  I pushed her off of me and frowned at her.  Why was everyone so upset with me? Anna ignored the push and walked over to Heihachi and Lee who were just standing there staring at me.  

_"What?"_ I asked with a menacing undertone.  I was annoyed.  

"You're not doing a very good job at helping out Nina," Heihachi began.  "What's the matter with you?" 

_"You." _I narrowed my eyes.

_"What?"_

_"You," _I replied.

Lee walked over to me.  I stepped out of his way before he could even try to touch me.  "You all know exactly what I'm talking about." My eyes moved from side to side looking at them standing there side by side.  

"You set me up Mishima." 

"You are obviously delusional Nina."         

Lee knew what I was talking about.  "Nina he didn't set you up.  He needed that diamond." Lee continued to walk towards me but this time I didn't move anywhere.

"For what? His own importance? I've had enough of doing everyone's bidding."

Lee tried making excuses every so often but it really wasn't working for me.  I had to escape this nightmare.  My mind began to spin at the thought of staying in this trapped place any longer.  

"We didn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to do," Heihachi replied. 

_"Liar."_

"What?! You dare call me a liar."

"Yes.  Yes I do." I looked him dead in the eyes.  

"I made you and I can break you."

"You didn't make shit.  I made me and I can break me."

"I own—"

_"You don't own shit."_

"Yes unfortunately I do.  You see you wear that Mishima badge," he began pointing at the badge.  "That means you work for me and that I own you."

I looked down at the leg of my suit.  He was right…that badge was the only thing stopping me from getting out of this hell-whole.  I thought about it for a minute and once again my mind began to spin at the nightmare.  I did anything anyone else in my position would do…rip off the badge and make a run for it.  I ripped off the badge taking off some material with it and then I took one last look at Mishima, my sister and Lee and took a dive off the building.  

Lee and Anna stared wide-eyed while Heihachi looked to see where I had dived to, leaving them staring wide-eyed.  I dived head first and extended my hands to make a handstand entrance of the jet.  The jet was still open to my advantage and I was able to twist my body to bottom first to get into the jet.  Heihachi watched as I took off from the jet.  As I took off in the jet I couldn't help but wonder why Lee would ever think of treating me like shit and not caring what happened.  As for my sister, she could rot for all I care.  She pretended to be my sister and now she can pay for it.  

I'm surprised that Kazuya wasn't killed in the battlefield.  Heihachi must have been feeling some remorse for his son.  That remorse will end up going away soon though and my remorse for Lee has already vanished…

_Finished_

_Look out for the prequel and the sequel coming soon.  If you want to know more e-mail me at j_neisha@hotmail.com or Neisha5678@aol.com for a little more information._


End file.
